A Fairytale Ending
by Lollipop456
Summary: Will falls mysteriously ill after drifting in after a cold rain....now it is up to Jake to make sure that this fairytale has a happy ending
1. Chapter 1

Jakob and Willhelm Grimm stood outside their musty old cottage that was located just on the outskirts of the village of Marbaden; that's where Jake's fiance Angelika lived...they had only been engaged for three weeks to the day. Both of them were trying to read up on old anicent spells before they went to take care of an excorism of a terrible witch in a local town.

'How about the spell of anatomy? Sort of numb her and then make that noose out of the wolf's fur that we have been talking about.' Jake suggested thoughtfully

'Too tricky for a witch...a demon possibly but not a witch' Will said with a sad shake of the head

From the heavens, rain began to pour; the drops of liquid leaked through Jake's penmanship and got the brothers dripping wet.

'Aw..damn!' Will mumbled

'We'd better get inside' Jake said as he pointed towards the cottage

'Yeah..You head on. I need to spruce up for tomorrow. Always look the part, Jake. Remember that' Will reminded Jake, who simply rolled his eyes; he couldn't believe after what happened a few months back that he could still carry the worst habit...arrogance.

Jakob took off towards the cottage and dried himself off, he waited patiently for Will for about 20 minutes before he got worried. What would Will still be doing out in the rain? It was pouring buckets and pails out there! And yet there was no trace of the oldest Grimm brother.

Jake dashed out of the cottage, calling out for Will; there was no answer. He cantered to where he and Will were at first, and there he was...stiff as a board; just staring at the gates to the village.

'Will? Will, you all right?' Jake asked as he patted Will's cheek

'What?' Will finally blinked out of his trance

'Come on, let's get you warmed up' Jake said softly as he led Will away from the town square and into the cottage

'Jake, I don't feel good...Everything feels weird' Will groaned

'Sit down over here' Jake pulled up a chair for Will and helped him into the seat

'Ja...' Will slumped onto the floor and fainted


	2. A Fate Without A Clue

Will finally woke up in bed, Jake was wringing out a wet cloth for Will's brow. Will aimed his eyes around the room aimlessly and then finally let out a violent cough; Jake grabbed the cloth and put it on Will's forehead.

'Hey' Jake whispered with soft, assuring smile

'Jake...What happened?' Will asked subconciously

'Oh, nothing. Just sort of had a fit on me, you've been clean out for six hours' Jake explained as he removed the cloth

'Six hours? God, it feels like six DAYS' Will said distressingly

'Doctor came to see you, said you just had a fainting spell...probably from that weather' Jake declared

'Has the storm passed?' Will asked as he gestured his head towards the window, Jake looked in the same direction

'Just about, still pouring like there's no tomorrow' Jake stated as he picked up one of his books

'What's that?' Will asked dazingly

'My journal...remember? Birthday present from you' Jake reminded Will

'Yeah...Sorry. I'm sort of tired' Will began groaning

'Will? Will, what's wrong?' Jake asked frantically

'I'm fine. I just have a little-' Will's words were thrown off by a painful moan

Jake took Will's hand and held it a stone-firm grip, with his free hand he placed it on Will's feverish brow...He was hot as hell itself.

'You're fever...It's going up' Jake said in a panicked whisper

The grip fell loose from Jake's hand, the pain had passed; but the fever was getting worse. Jake grabbed the cloth and tried to cool Will down. What was happening to the oldest Grimm brother? Was it a deadly disease? Or something much...much worse?


	3. Diganosis: Mystery

Jake tried with every breath in his body to bring Will's fever down, to no avail. If anything, the fever was spiking every other hour. Jake stripped Will's cloths off and put the fire out, he placed another cool cloth on Will's brow.

"Jake, I can't see" Will said frantically

"I'm right here, Will. Right here" Jake took Will's hand to assure him that he was sitting by his bed

"I can't feel my hands...or my legs" Will whispered after a distracting beat

"I can't take it!" Jake cried, he leapt from his seat and grabbed his coat

"Jake..." Will's voice was trailing off terribly

"I'll be back, I have to see Angelika. She may know what this...damn disease is!" Jake explained

"I need you" Will said in a weak voice

Jake smiled and went back to the bed, he covered Will's naked body with a blanket and stroked his brow gently

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving for long" Jake assured, he got up again and raced out of the cottage and through the village square

"Angelika! Angelika!" Jake called out, he headed for his fiance's cottage which was somewhere in the backside of the village

Angelika was cooking supper when Jake arrived, he greeted her with a frantic kiss and a short hug.

"Jake, what is it? Where's Will?" Angelika asked nervously

"He-he's sick! He's not moving, he can't feel anything, his fever is dangerously high!" Jake was talking too fast, he was determined to get Will better

"Jake, slow down. When did he spike the fever?" Angelika asked calmly

"Yesterday...He was out in the rain and I got him to the cottage but he fainted" Jake explained after take a relaxing breath

Angelika grabbed a couple of viles and a blanket made of bear fur

"Let's go" Angelika said as she headed for the door

The two headed for the cottage; when they arrived Jake automatically went to Will's bed and took his hand gently. Angelika placed her hand on Will's warm forehead.

"Do you see it? He's burning up! Sometimes I have to slap him just to keep responsive" Jake explained

"I've seen this...It's not a fever..." Angelika began

"Then what is it?" Jake asked softly

Angelika had a fearful look in her eyes...Jake had no idea what was coming...


	4. A Curse

"Angelika, tell me...Is it some forgein disease? Is it some sickness you can catch in the wood?" Jake asked nervously, Angelika shook her head in dismay.

"What is it?" Jake asked firmly, after settling his nerves.

"A curse...Will's under a curse." Angelika declared in a sorrow-filled tone.

Jake took notice of his ill-fated older brother, he squeezed Will's hand as he felt a lump come to his throat.

"I'm sorry, Jake..." Angelika said in a whisper.

"You're sorry?" Jake stood to his fet in protest "I'M sorry that I have to sit here and watch my brother die because of some old age curse!"

"Jacob?" Will cried out.

Jake went by the bed again and massaged Will's arm.

"Please...Darling. Anyway, is there anyway to save Will?" Jake pleaded.

"I thought there was...Till this curse took the life of my cousin! She had the same fever and same symptoms...She died two days after." Angelika remarked.

"Angelika, what did you think could break the curse?" Jake asked in a determined tone.

"Jake, you don't know who you are dealing with..." Angelika stated frantically. She looked her fiance square in the eye.

"You're dealing with the queen's sister." Angelika finished.

"The Queen? You mean THE queen? White hair, old as Moses, ugly old hag?" Jake remembered this vile queen.

"I'm afraid so." Angelika said quietly

Will began coughing, Jake cooled his brow with a cleansing ice-water cloth. He smiled comfortingly and then turned back to Angelika, beginning to frown.

"Well, she can't be worse than her." Jake said in a confident state of mind.

"No...she is. Come with me." Angelika said calmly, she got up.

"Will, I'm coming back." Jake whispered into Will's ear.

Jake and Angelika stepped outside, they moved around to the back of the houses; there was an entire cementary! Jake moved through the graveyard, examing all of the thousands of headstones. He looked back to Angelika when he was finished.

"Angelika, what is this?" Jake asked.

"The queen's sister did not just take the life of my cousin...she took the life of every single boy in the village. We found their clothes and brittle in the forest." Angelika explained.

"In the forest?" Jake repeated.

"They were still sick when they began to hear voices calling them from the forest. We did our best with my cousin to get him to lie down...he snuck out of the cottage one night." Angelika continued to explain.

"Sleepwalking?" Jake asked worryingly.

"Jake, you're not understanding...Will's fever and illness is going to get worse, so worse that he'll want to end his suffering. He'll want to see the face behind the voice. He'll want to see HER face." Angelika stated.

"Okay, what if we can break the curse before it gets too serious?" Jake suggested.

Angelika grabbed Jake by the arm and led him back to the cottage. Will's fever was already scaling, he was shivering, and yelling in agony.

"How Jake? How?" Angelika questioned softly.

Jake went by Will's bed and put his hand on his forehead, he thought about the situation and then smiled slightly. He turned to Angelika.

"There might be one way..." Jake declared in a soft whisper.


	5. One Plan

"Jake, what are you thinking of doing?" Angelika questioned curiously as she finally knelt next to her fiance.

"I love Will, I just want to see him breathe." Jake stated softly.

"Jake! What are you going to do?" Angelika asked again, this time raising her tone.

"I have to take him to...the witch." Jake said after a simple beat. Angelika was a state of shock.

Angelika touched Jake's shoulder and began to rub it gently, Jake looked at her in the eyes; Angelika shook her head as she licked her lips.

"No Jake, you cannot do this." Angelika whispered

"So you're suggesting that I just let Will die?" Jake snapped furiously

"Of course not. But what can a hag do for him? Use some sort of fake remedy on him and he'll be healed?" Angelika asked, Jake shrugged his shoulders.

"It won't work, Jake." Angelika declared

"I have to try! Maybe she can give me some sort of clue as to how to help him." Jake explained as he covered Will with a blanket.

Angelika sighed deeply and folded the blanket over Will's bare chest and legs, Jake smiled and took her hand; kissing it gently. He lifted Will off the bed, Will managed to wrap his arms around his younger brother's neck; hugging onto it with all of his weakly might.

Jake and Angelika manged to carry Will over to the old hag's cottage, she was by the fire; reading some sort of book and muttering some other language. Angelika pulled on her beloved's arm, gesturing towards the door; Jake shook his head. They stepped out of the doorway and into the small house; the hag snapped her head towards the door.

"Umm...Hi! I'm assuming you know me and Angelika..." Jake said nervously

"The cursed one." The hag spit on the ground

"Yes, we know that already. Listen, my brother Will is terribly sick! He's been cursed by the Queen's sister. If you can just take a look at him-" Jake explained as he began to move towards an open bed.

"Cursed by Daniella...No use." The hag spat.

"Daniella? Is that the Queen's sister?" Jake asked excitedely.

The hag said nothing...

"Please-"

"Ack!" The hag cackled annoyingly.

"Please, just help my brother." Jake pleaded.

The hag turned to the ill-fated Grimm brother who was now laid on her bed, wrapped tightly in a warm blanket; she gave Jake a hestitant gaze and then poked at Will's body with her cane.

"Don't do that-" Jake cried, Angelika restrained.

"Jake, just let her do this. It's for Will." Angelika whispered in Jake's ear.

"She's hurting him..." Jake said as he watched on helplessly.

"It will be over soon." Angelika said comfortingly

Jake continued to watch on helplessly as the hag poked and prod at his brother's body, when she was done; she began laughing maniacally and banged her cane on the hard floor.

"Is he beyond saving?" Jake asked frantically as he knelt next to Will.

"Daniella will come for him...tonight. Tonight is the full moon." The Hag explained as she continued to laugh.

"Come on, Jake. Don't listen to her." Angelika whispered as she pulled Jake to his feet.

Jake quickly secured the blankets that were over Will, he scooped him up in his arms and rushed out of the cottage; Angelika finally caught up to him.

"Jake, don't even think it-" Angelika began.

"There's no choice we leave tonight." Jake said in a determine voice.


End file.
